


Apart

by rockinghorse



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Richard in London and Lee in Johannesburg, Romantic Fluff, webchatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinghorse/pseuds/rockinghorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Lee have a webchat, and they miss each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apart

They were lying on their sides in their beds, their iPads propped up beside their pillows and webcams turned on. Richard was exhausted from another three-and-a-half hour’s emotionally intense performance at the Old Vic, while Lee felt sore at every joint after a full day’s action scene shooting under the blazing sun of Johannesburg.

Between them was an hour’s time zone difference and thousands of miles across the ocean.

“...we were half way through the scene when a goat suddenly barged in,” Lee was doing most of the talking as Richard needed to rest his voice. “And it refused to go away. So I said, ‘Why don’t we add something to the script, you know, something that involves a goat? It seems pretty determined to get a part.’”

He chuckled. “All these animals here really remind me of New Zealand. Remember when a flock of sheep blocked our hiking trail?”

Of course Richard remembered, as he remembered everything in that magical land, where the sky was crystal blue, where the soothing mountain breeze blew through their hair, where the doors of cosy huts were always open for tired but happy hikers, and - above all - where a tentative first kiss brought together two souls which unexpectedly found love in each other.

“...and now we’re here, lying in bed webchatting...you know what it reminds me of?”

Refreshing memories of New Zealand proved distracting. He had missed the moment when Lee changed the subject.

“Eh, of two horny teenagers ready for porn chat? We can do that actually, if you feel like it.”

“No and no, Richard!” Lee rolled his eyes but could not hold back a laugh. “I think of Pushing Daisies, you fool. You know, Chuck and Ned, looking across their separate beds, not being able to touch each other…”

The younger man stretched out his hand, his finger tips gently touching the spot on the screen where Richard’s lips were. “And this - this isn’t much different from touching through plastic wrap.”

Lee’s voice was soft and soaked with drowsiness, making him sound childlike and almost whiny. But Richard knew that Lee truly missed him.

Just like how Richard had been missing him all these days when they were on different continents.

_I could never go out with another actor, I’d find that hard – the stresses of the job, they just pull people in different directions._

He had said so some years ago in an interview. It must be that he had not fully understood love back then - the love that breaks all boundaries and persists in spite of stress, distance and the pain of living without each other, sometimes for months.

The love that will never fall apart ever since the first time their fingers entwined.

He had no regrets. Nor did Lee.

“The play will have its final curtain call soon,” Richard caressed the screen with the back of his hand, imagining how soft it would be if it were Lee’s cheek. “In a few days.”

“I know.” Lee smiled, looking tired and lonely but full of hope for the happiness ahead.

For two years, no matter how far apart they are or how long they have been away from each other, in the end the distance and the time zone difference between them will always vanish.

As it would be next week.


End file.
